Virtualization environments can typically take advantage of Single Root Input/Output Virtualization (SR-IOV) to virtualize physical devices that have a single port in order for the physical device to appear to have multiple ports. For example, SR-IOV can be used to virtualize network interface cards (NICs) such that a NIC having a single port can appear as though it has multiple ports. This low level virtualization of the NIC increases the speed with which a virtual machine can access and use the NIC and may provide control virtual machines within the ability to segregate and partition network traffic. While there are advantages to virtualizing NICs and other single port devices within the hardware layer, there are disadvantages to having the virtualized NIC controlled at the hardware level rather than being controlled by a control virtual machine within the virtualization environment.